This is me
by PailysAndBrittanasDaughter
Summary: Nayana Story. Their daughter is acting up and they have to face a lot of Problems.
1. Chapter 1

„Evana Avinne Agron-Rivera!" Dianna yelled upstairs. The young latina rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.

"What mom?" she asked annoyed.

"I just got a letter from school! You got detention for trying to seduce your English teacher!" The blonde woman yelled at her sixteen year old.

"Yeah well she is hot!" Evana said like it was no big deal.

"Are you crazy kid?!" Dianna asked with a growl.

"Mom calm down I was just pecking her lips, sadly no tongue battling with her." Evana said grinning.

"You are totally grounded!" Dianna told her daughter with anger in her voice.

"Yeah well you don´t have control over me because you and Mami are never here!" Evana ran out of the room and walked out of the house.

Two minutes later Naya walked in.

"Babe? What is wrong with Evana?" Naya asked her wife. Dianna sighed and gave the beautiful latina the letter from their daughters school. Naya read it.

"What the hell?!" Naya yelled out angrily.

"Exactly what I thought!" Dianna unhappily said.

"When she comes back she will be grounded for two weeks!" Naya said and hugged her wife.

"I love you!" Dianna calmed down a little and cuddled into Nayas warm body.

"I love you too!" Naya told her wife.

"I know!" Dianna smiled softly and kissed Naya softly.

"I am glad you know!" the latina giggled softly.

Two hours later Evana came home.

"You are in trouble young lady!" Naya yelled at her daughter.

"Hello to you too!" Evana rolled her eyes.

"Don´t be so sarcastic!" Dianna pointed a finger at Evana.

"Sorry mom!" Evana sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You go to your room, but before you do that please lay your mobile phone on the kitchen table and then you can go upstairs." Dianna said. Evana groaned but put her mobile phone onto the kitchen table before she walked upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Naya was looking for her phone in the bathroom when she accidently knocked down her daughters hair brush. She kneeled down to pick it up when she saw a white stick with a pink plus sign in the trash bin.

"Oh my god!" Naya said in panic, she totally forgot about the hair brush by now and ran into hers and Diannas bedroom.

"Babe?! Evana is pregnant!" Naya told her wife. Dianna looked really shocked.

"Pardon?" Dianna hoped she had misheard what her beautiful wife just had told her.

"Our daughter Is pregnant. There was a positive pregnancy test in the trash bin in the big bathroom." Naya stammered out, she was to you to become a nana.

"This is to much to handle!" Dianna walked over and cuddled into Nayas body. The latina just nodded her hand and held her wife close.

Evana came home three hours later, she was crying.

"I am pregnant!" Evana blurted out as she walked into the living room.

"We know, but thanks for telling us." Naya walked over to hug her daughter. She surprisingly wasn´t mad anymore probably because her daughter told them right after storming into the house.

"I am so sorry mami!" She cried harder and Dianna walked over to kiss her daughters forehead.

"Sweety it is okay, thanks for telling us!" Dianna said.

An hour later they were all cuddled up in Diannas and Nayas bed. The two women had their daughter in the middle, the teen had cried herself to sleep.

"We have to be here for her Di." Naya whispered over to her blonde wife. Dianna nodded.

"I know!" She whispered back.

"I am glad she told us about her being pregnant." Naya added.

"Yeah, she is a good girl even if she does bad things sometimes." Dianna said with a little smile. She kissed her daughters forehead and fell asleep. Twenty minutes later Naya was also asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Months later Naya and Dianna were painting the twins room, yes you heard right twins Evana was 6 months pregnant with twins. Dianna and Naya took that pretty well, they told everyone on set about that. Glee had ended eleven years ago and now they were on a show called The New New Directions. So now the old Glee Cast was back but as parents of the New Generation. And wanna know something funny? The Quinntana daughter Lexi is also pregnant. And she is 7 months pregnant on the show , but it was still kind of a shock that their own daughter was pregnant , because Evana is a lesbian like her moms and she is now dating Darren´s and Chris´s daughter Mara. Evana came home from school.

"Mom?Mami?" She said as she walked into the house.

"Upstairs!" Naya yelled. Evana walked upstairs.

"Mami!Mom! The boys were kicking!" She said excited.

"Aww!" Her mothers were excited too. Evana even told them the names already, nobody else knows, not even Mara. Their names will be Dylan Greg and Mario Seth.

"Oh and I wanna ask Mara to marry me." She told her mothers like it was nothing important.

"You wanna do what?" Dianna asked in shock, Naya wasn´t able to talk after hearing that.

"I wanna ask Mara to marry me." Evana repeated excited.

"No. Wait till you gave birth to the twins!" Naya finally was able to talk.

"Okay I will wait, but after I gave birth to the twins I will ask her!" Evana nodded her head.

"Thanks Evana!" Naya started to relax a little.

"No problem mami!" Evana said and sat down.

"Are you three hungry?" Dianna asked.

"Yes a little!" Evana grinned from ear to ear.

"Want me to cook you some pasta for you?" Naya wanted to know.

"Yes please."


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later, the doctors had to do an emergency c-section because one of the triplets had some serious trouble with his heart. Yes and Evana got a daughter too, the little girl was hiding the whole time. They named her Lucia Sadie, she was fine, Dylan was fine too, he was a lot bigger then his twin brother and just a little bit bigger then Lucia. Mario had to get an heart surgery right away, Evana and Mara didn´t even had a chance to see their little boy. Evana and Mara were cuddling with Dylan and Lucia in Evanas hospital room, they were waiting for some hopefully good news about Mario. Dianna, Chris, Darren and Naya drove home to get some stuff for their daughters. They all were really worried about little Mario.

"I hope he will be fine!" Evana said sadly.

"He will be fine baby. He is strong." Mara answered and kissed her girlfriends nose.

"I hope you are right babe." Evana sniffled.

"Please don´t cry Evi!"Mara stroke her girlfriends hand.

"I am just so worried about Mario , babe." She said truthfully.

"I know baby, me too." Mara told Evana.

An hour later Dianna, Naya, Darren and Chris walked in.

"Got any news?" Darren asked.

"No." Mara said to her dad.

"He will be fine!" Chris nodded his head, he hoped that he was right.

"How are you feeling?" Darren asked his daughters girlfriend. Evana shrugged her shoulders.

"I don´t know how I feel." Evana admitted.

"Don´t worry to much baby girl Mario will be just fine." Dianna answered and Naya nodded in agreement.

"I will try not to!" Evana said sighing softly.

" You should sleep baby!" Mara took Lucia from Evana and laid the little girl in her crib, she then placed Dylan next to his sister. Two hours after that the doctor walked in…


End file.
